Proof, PROOF, PROOF!
Summary Somebody claims not to be a sock when they made a claimthey were some other user. Chat ~Sci100 has left Chaturn!~ ~Mei has landed on Chaturn!~ 10: At least my characters don't steal things. Mei: Hi. Zonator: :3 Hi me! ..Wait you aren't me. Mei: I am Socialpaththerocke 10: Socialpatherockie? Mei: No. I am mei. 10.... [Zonator:...Okay. ~Bloxxman has landed on Chaturn~ ~Electric-Hazard has landed on Chaturn~ 10: Got to go. ~Brandon 10 has left Chaturn~ ~Sci100 has landed on Chaturn~ ~Mei has left Chaturn~ ~Socialpatherockie has landed on Chaturn~ Electric-Hazard: Multi Rp?@Bloxx Bloxxman: I just got on. 0___0 Electric-Hazard: So? Bloxxman: Hi Rock, I'm-- Socialpatherockie: Yo Bloxx. Zonator:: :3 Bloxman: You aren't me. @Rock. Elecric-Hazard: LOL. ~Zonator has Left Chaturn~ .......Private Message...... ~Has landed on Chaturn~ BloxxMan:...WHo invited SocialBoxtherockie? Electric-Hazard: I did. Bloxxman: 0_0 SocialBoxRockie: Guys before you start roleplaying..... Bloxxman: *Holds up a pillow* Ready? Electric-Hazard: *Has a skillet* Ready! Bloxxman: ._. I meant...Nevermind. *Hits Electric* SocialBoxrockie:........... I have a sockpuppet account. (Fyeah) Codelyokofan60: oh do you really Electric-Hazard: WTF, Bloxxman: It's multi Pc, MORE THAN THREE! MAWHAHAHA!!! Codelyokofan60: Electric, why is your avatar different? Electric-Hazard: BECAUSE I'M A BOSS (Like a ben) Socialboxrockie: It's mei. Codelyokofan60: Me? Socialboxrockie: Not you, Mei. Codelyokofan60: i'm not doing that today. Bloxman: LOL LL LOL LOL LOL LOL. *Makes Pillow into a gigantic machine gun**Shooots it at Electric-Hazard* Codelyokofan60: *Is a holographic versionof self from the computer* BloxxMan: FOUL Codekyokofan60: codelyoko style ElectricHazard: *Calls upon the heavens to attack Bloxx and Code and Rock* BloxxMan]: *Surives* Codelyokofan60: what? Socioboxrockie: *Dies**Comes back as a demon* I WILL ZILL YOU!!!!!!!!! AS I AM MEI Electric-Hazard: No you heed before my preseance! *Zaps Demon into a poodle* KNEE! *Makes Sociobox a butterfly* Now... get into my container! *Holds up a glass box with a remote controller inside of it and a minuture version diamond head is in there* (OOC: This is my longest set of text in a roleplay ever.) .....PC with Sc100... Bloxxman: Sci Sci Sci Sci. Sci100: What? Bloxxman: Socioboxrockie has a sock puppet account Sci100: Do you have proof? Bloxxman; http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fake_Screenshot_Proof_PROOF_PROOF.png Sci100: More proof, on who the sockpuppet is. Bloxx: Wait for it. ......Outside of Private conversation..... Socioboxrockie: I am not Mei. dat's a lie, MrSanteleo:Oh yeah, missy? Socioboxrockie: I AM 100 PERCENT POSITIVE [Electric-Hazard*Dumps water on MrSantelo* ~Scoootersfood has landed on Chaturn!~ [Scoootersfood: DUDE YOU JUST DROPPED WATER OVER A DEAD GUY. ElectricHazard: I did what? Socioboxrockie: I do not have a sockpuppet account. Codelyokofan60: I am your father @Scootersfood. Scootersfood: (Gasp) No.... (Nuke2) is my father! Socioboxrockie: I can proove it Bloxxman: ._. MrSanteleo: This isn't the website for Astrodactyles.....Good grief,Lucas! ~MrSantaleo has left Chaturn~ Scootersfood: Ohmigod. ~Mei has landed on Chaturn!~ Socioboxrockie]: TELL THEM I AM NNOT YOU. Mei" I am mei. Sci100: Caps, please. Scootersfood: Mei reminds me of some halirous movie dialogue.... ~Electric Hazard has left Chaturn~ ~Codelyokofan60 has left Chaturn~ ~Electric Hazard has landed on Chaturn~~ ~Codelyokofan60 has landed on Chaturn~ ~Bloxxman has left Chaturn~ ~Bloxxman has landed on Cahturn~ Bloxx: HEY LOUSY GOMODDER-WHO-IS-VERY-TERRIBLE. DON'T REPLY TO PC. @Rock Electric-Hazard: I want to replace my eyes. Codelyokofan60: worst godmodding ever. Mei: kay...i won't do dat again. Sci100: (Okay) did he just answer for Sociobox?... Mei: i did not answer for Rock. Bloxxman: =__________= Electric-Hazard: Staph pulling up PC! *Blockss Rock* Socioboxrock: i thought you said we were continuing. Codelyokofan60:: why are you suddenly changing your sentence structure Bloxxman: (youdon'tsay) @Code Mei: i am not. I am Socioboxrock. ~Mei has been banned by Sci100 (Undo)~ ~Socioboxrockie has been kicked by Sci100~ Users The entire story above is kinda explinatory Trivia -This is a very long episode. -This inivoles mostly godmodders, except Scootersfood and Sci100 don't overgodmod anyone. -Electric Hazard,Bloxx,Codelyokofan60, all left chat to refresh thier page because Socioboxrockie's over godmod became disturbing or just plain terrible. Category:Episodes Category:Speedywoman